Episode 8094 (1st April 2013)
Plot Tyrone cradles Ruby, glad to be back home but emotional and depressed after his ordeal. Fiz is concerned for him. Paul is quiet and withdrawn and Eileen is worried, wishing she could do something to help. Julie tries to talk to Fiz in The Kabin but Fiz gives her short shrift and Julie realises that she's got some serious bridge-building to do with her old friend. Lloyd and Mandy look after Asha and Aadi for the day so that Dev can visit Sunita. Tyrone's subdued as he tells Fiz and Tina that Kirsty's been charged with perjury and perverting the course of justice. Fiz confides in Tina that she's worried about him as he seems reluctant to leave the house. Stella is discharged from hospital. Gloria, Eva and Karl are thrilled to have her home. Jason's put-out when Stella insists that Karl is welcome to stay on at No.13 with her. Stan Whitmore delivers some more brownies to Sylvia to help with the pain in her wrist. Tina and Tommy devise a plan to get Tyrone out of the house. Stella stares at the burnt out pub and becomes emotional. Karl comforts her. Gary leans on Owen to give Tina some more hours at the Builder's Yard now she's not earning anything at the Rovers. The consultant tells Dev that there's been no change in Sunita's condition. Anna unwittingly sells three of Sylvia's brownies to Rita. Sylvia despairs when she realises what's happened. Fiz drags a reluctant Tyrone round to Tina's flat. He's surprised and touched to find that Tommy and Tina have thrown him a surprise party to celebrate his home-coming. Stella and Karl cosy up on the sofa at No.13. Stella apologises for misjudging him and suggests a fresh start. They kiss passionately. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Karl Munro - John Michie *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Stan Whitmore - David Williams *Consultant - Victoria Carling *ICU Nurse - Emma Matthews Places *Coronation Street exterior *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Room 1 and ICU room 4 Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella is discharged from hospital, but Jason is put out when she insists Karl is welcome to stay with her at No 13; and Anna sells Rita two of Sylvia's brownies. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,390,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2013 episodes